A White Christmas-One Shot
by Ewoke6096
Summary: 4x04 spoilers. A christmas never to be forgotten. And though Blaine and Burt do organise a wonderful evening for Kurt, Blaine decides he can't keep his feelings inside any longer. Love Actually idea- Pieces of card, expressing his love, with a bit of a twist.


_**A White Christmas**_

_**One Shot**_

* * *

_**4x04 spoilers!**_

**This is sort of based of the Love Actually scene where the guy (I don't actually know the characters)- expresses his feelings via pieces of cardboard, mixed with the 'Born This Way' t-shirts idea. So, yeah, enjoy! (And I know it's a bit un-realistic, but so was Blaine's actions that broke them up and that didn't stop the idiots who write glee)**

**KEY:**

**T-SHIRTS**

**CARDBOARD with arrow t-shirt**

(you'll understand later)

* * *

It's warm, for once. The apartment that is. Not in temperature, because the thermostat's been broken since they moved in, but in atmosphere. It's never really felt 'homey', not since that night in Battery Park. He hadn't seen his dad since he left, so the sight of him **may** have sent him squealing with joy, but he can neither confirm nor deny that. And for once, he was having a lovely night, he'd forgotten about all the crap that's happened, that once wonderful night ruined by those 4 words uttered by the boy he believed truly loved him. But none of that matters tonight. He's happy here in New York, he doesn't need an untrustworthy boyfriend…who still holds his heart no matter what. What he's **trying **to focus on is this wonderful evening with his father, in his own apartment, both eating a meal he cooked.

He grabs two plates of turkey and salad, arranged to look professional, and carries them over to the dinner table, where Burt is waiting, absently looking to his watch.

"Got somewhere to be?" Kurt quips, setting the plates down.

"No…just was wondering what time it was." Burt mutters, his eyes eventually looking up to see the delicious meal laid in front of him.

"Kurt…this looks amazing!"

"Wait till you try it. It's delicious!" Kurt gushes, sitting across from his father.

Burt smiles, looking again to his watch, a worried look on his face. Kurt's brow furrows as he starts to cut into his turkey, when a knock on the door stops him from bringing it to his mouth, his head turns to look at the door.

In the corner of his eye, he sees his father sigh with relief, and a small smile grace his lips. Narrowing his eyes, he looks to his father, his smile disappearing the moment Kurt's eyes settle on him. Swallowing a mouthful of turkey, Burt looks at Kurt patiently.

"Aren't you going to get it?" Burt mumbles.

"Why can't you?" Kurt asks, wondering why his father would be smiling at someone randomly knocking at the door.

"Because it's your apartment. Plus I need the bathroom." He responds, wiping his face with a napkin and walking out of the room into the bathroom.

Sighing, Kurt stands up and makes his way over to the door. A set of impatient knocks resonate around the room, as the stranger gets restless.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Kurt calls, his hand settling on the door handle.

He pulls it open, a judgmental look on his face, until he realises who's at the door. His face falls, his throat becoming dry.

Standing there in his doorway, is Blaine Anderson, his coat bulging and a pile of white cardboard squares leaning against his leg.

"Blaine-" Kurt croaks, but he's cut off when Blaine puts his finger to his lips for a brief second.

Smiling, he pulls his jacket off, revealing a white t-shirt, a sentence written in big black writing:

**I'M SORRY.**

Kurt, looks into Blaine's eyes as his own begin to well with tears.

He pulls of the shirt, revealing another the exact same, it reading:

**THERE IS NO WAY I COULD SHOW YOU HOW SORRY I AM.**

Kurt bites his lip, leaning on one foot, trying not to cry.

Blaine pulls the shirt off, the next one having nothing but a big black arrow pointing up. He leans down to grab one of the pieces of white cardboard, big black lettering printed on it, it reads:

**IS A CHEATER.**

Grabbing the next one, Blaine wipes his cheeks, tears having had started to fall from his eyes, neither of them having noticed them before.

**BROKE THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE'S HEART**

Kurt squirms where he's standing, the words cutting deep in his heart.

Grabbing another one, Blaine looks directly into Kurt's eyes.

**HATES HIMSELF.**

Kurt's brow furrows as he continues to try and hold back tears, his mind racing, heart aching to think of the nights Blaine spent crying over him, just as he had cried over Blaine.

Blaine continues to pick up the next one, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

**COULD NEVER FIX THIS.**

Breathing out slowly, he holds the next piece, a small smile quirky at the corner of his lips.

**BUT WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

A smile breaks through Kurt's miserable look, making his tears fall silently as he sniffles.

Blaine smiles, as he drops the cards and pulls off another shirt, this one reading.

**NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME.**

He pulls it off, revealing another shirt with a black arrow pointing up.

Grabbing a card, he takes a deep breath, his eyes coming back up to meet Kurt's.

**WANTS YOU TO BE HAPPY.**

Kurt once again smiles briefly, a look of sorrow quickly replacing it.

Blaine grabs another card, his hands slightly shaking.

**WANTS TO BE….**

Kurt looks to Blaine confused as Blaine drops the card and pulls off another shirt, revealing a shirt exactly the same as the other, except for the most eye watering words Kurt has ever seen. It reads:

**MR. BLAINE ANDERSON-HUMMEL**

Kurt gasps as his hand flies to his mouth in shock, tears streaming down his face, his body aching to hold Blaine once again, but Blaine's not done.

He pulls off another shirt, this one having a simple black arrow again and he grabs another piece of card.

**WANTS YOU TO BE…**

Kurt squirms with anticipation, watching Blaine slowly as he pulls off the shirt.

With a hand pointing toward Kurt, the shirt reads.

**MINE**

A breathy laugh escapes Kurt and he smiles full heartedly at Blaine, tears still falling. Blaine smiles back, his own tears blurring his vision. Pulling off the shirt and revealing another one with an arrow, he picks up the last few pieces of cardboard, the first one facing Kurt. He flips it to reveal it's words.

**WILL WAIT FOREVER FOR YOU**

Flipping another his eyes stay completely transfixed on Kurt's.

**WILL FOREVER BE SORRY**

And another…

**DOESN'T WANT TO BREAK A PROMISE TO YOU EVER AGAIN**

And finally…

**WILL INSTEAD, MAKE THE ULTIMATE PROMISE**

Dropping the remaining card, and pulling off his second last shirt, he holds it against the front of the shirt, making sure Kurt can't see the words.

Kurt looks at him confused, but his confusion is soon replaced with shock as Blaine sinks down onto one knee, and retrieves a box from his back pocket of his jeans. Dropping the shirt, Kurt covers his mouth, doing his best to muffle his small yelp.

**KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL, WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Kurt looks right into Blaine's watery eyes, his breathing laboured and uneven, his heart racing even more once Blaine brings the box into view and opens it. The most beautiful ring Kurt has ever seen greets his eyes as it sparkles in the dim light. (PIC AT END NOTE)

Blaine waits patiently, bitting his lip worryingly, as he watches Kurt's every move.

All of a sudden a voice rings from inside the apartment.

"For god's sake, answer the boy, Kurt!" Burt yells, waiting impatiently beside the bathroom door, having been watching form afar the entire time.

Kurt laughs, wiping his eyes once again from his tears, Blaine gently chuckling in the background.

They both turn back to look at each other.

Kurt takes a deep breath in and breathes out.

"There hasn't been one day before all this where I didn't imagine what our future would be like, how we'd get our first apartment, get engaged, get married, have children, and grow old together, still as fabulous as the day we met." Kurt confesses, making both Blaine and Burt laugh.

"But then you screwed it up. You had to go and be with someone else, you had to go and break my heart, and…all of that was lost…" He breathes, Blaine's face scrunching up in pain as he tries to hold back tears.

"And for so long…I believe you didn't love me, that you never truly loved me. But then you wouldn't stop calling, wouldn't stop texting how sorry you were, and how much you love me. And Blaine…that hurt. More than you cheating on me and me believing you didn't love me, because it meant that you were with some other guy, but were still in love with me, and you still went through with it." Kurt sobs, his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

"Kurt I-"

"Please, let me finish." Kurt asks, taking another breath to compose himself.

"There was a big problem in our relationship, and it's no one's fault really, no one can be perfect. But I…I didn't treat you like a human being, I believed you were perfect and didn't really have all that many problems, because you never came to me with any. And you…you just didn't know how to speak to me about any of your problems, you closed yourself off to me, to everyone, you didn't know how to express yourself in any form other than song and…sometimes it's not as clear when you do that."

Blaine nods, as his eyes drop to the floor. Kurt gently grabs his chin, pulling it up so Blaine's eyes meet his.

"But today, you did express yourself in another form rather than song, and it was pretty clear what you meant and how you were feeling. And…oh god…. It's gonna take some time for us to be back to the way things were, I don't know how long it's going to take me to fully trust you again, but I love you too much to give up on you. So my answer is…yes. With all of my heart, yes, I will marry you Blaine Devon Anderson."

Kurt breaks into a smile, and gently leans down to kiss Blaine softly. Once they break apart, Blaine can't help but let a breathy laugh escape him, before he bounces to his feet and wraps Kurt up in a big hug, burying his nose into Kurt's neck.

"I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt whispers, tightening his grip on Blaine.

Blaine pulls away enough to look into Kurt's eyes, a look of pure wonder in Blaine's irises.

"What is it, Blaine?" Kurt breathes, searching Blaine's eyes for the answer.

"That's….I'm pretty sure that's the first time you've been the first to say 'I love you'…" Blaine says, astonished.

"No it's not….is it?" Kurt asks, thinking back to every time they've ever said 'I love you'.

Blaine nods, his brow furrowing and his smile falling for a moment.

"Well, I guess you're going to be getting a lot more of that…" Kurt states, Blaine's smile returning as he kisses Kurt once more.

"It's about time you two got all of this sorted!" Burt says from behind them, coming up by the two to clap Blaine's shoulder.

"Wait a second, did you two plan this?" Kurt asks, stepping right out of Blaine's grasp, a hurt look on his face.

"Well,… yes and no. What happened was that Burt came and yelled at me for breaking your heart, which I completely deserved." Blaine states, Burt nodding his head in agreement.

"And…he told me I needed to fix this, to talk to you properly…and he said what better way to do that then to surprise you in New York ice skating." Blaine explained.

"But…we didn't go ice skating.." Kurt states, his heart racing, worry becoming more evident on his face with every passing second.

"I know…I thought of something else that would be the best way for me to tell you everything…and well..you just saw it. But Burt only told me to man up and fix it, the rest…well-"

"The rest was all you?" Kurt supplies, his eyebrow quirking up as he takes a step closer to Blaine.

"Well…yeah." Blaine mumbles sheepishly, still scared Kurt doesn't believe him.

"Good," Kurt breathes, kissing Blaine quickly before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the table, Burt following them.

"Now let's get you some food."

Blaine smiles, squeezing Kurt's hand as they sit down, Kurt letting go to make up Blaine's plate.

"So, boys. When's the wedding?" Burt asks, a bright smile on his face as Kurt places Blaine's meal in front of him, sitting down beside him.

Blaine and Kurt look to each other, their eyes connecting instantly, both of them knowing the answer doesn't matter. They're going to get married, that's enough for them, and right now they've got a lot to talk about so a silly little date is a lot less important to them. They silently intertwine their fingers under the table, both knowing that no matter what may happen, they love each other, and are destined to till death do they part.

And they smile.

* * *

**Ring: wedding and rings (dot-com)**

**/wedding-rings-for-men/wedding-rings-for-men-2/**

**(no spaces)**

**So, what did you think? Was it good? Or was it complete crap?**

**Review and tell me.**

**(Again, this idea had been festering for almost 2 months, because I am unbelievably lazy…)**


End file.
